


Lean on me

by KellyDrake6



Series: Detroit Evolution [21]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Evolution, F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Octopunk Advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: North helps ada learn to ice skate
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Detroit Evolution [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788667
Kudos: 1





	Lean on me

Ada wasn't expecting nines to contact her half way through what she thought would be a work day for him, but is pleasantly suprised by what she reads " _hey ada! We found a cool ice rink to hang out at wanna come?_ " Her quiet hum causes north to look over curiously as she reads the message again "what is it honey?" She asks, walking across the room to lean against her shoulders. She smiles and leans back slightly before speaking "nines wants to know if i wanna go to an ice rink" north chuckles quietly before leaning forwards to kiss her cheek "sounds fun, wanna go?" She asks wrapping an arm around the blondes middle to hold her slightly closer.

Ada lets out another hum before sighing "I'd love to but i dont know how to skate" she says looking up at north, silently asking if she had any idea of how to do so "ill teach you! C'mon babe it will be fun i promise" she says sounding alot more excited that ada had expect her to be. Smiling fondly she sends a reply to let nines know they were both going, that seemed to make nines even more excited as he sent the details to her before disapearing from their connection even faster than he'd appeared.

Once the two were ready they set off, the place nines invited them to was suprisingly close to where they lived. When they got there ada stopped and stared in suprise, the ice rink was bigger than she'd imagined "holy shit, thats insane" north says beside her, a massive grin taking over her face as she wanders closer to get a better look, finding nines and gavin in the process who wave them over looking strangely excited. As soon as they get there gavin, tina and chris all take off onto the ice all three letting out various noises of excitement as they skate around one another playing some game or other, north is quick to get her own skates on with ada following her actions a little while later looking extremely nervous.

Seeing this north stays behind as nines joins their friends on the ice, almost crashing into gavin in his excitement, causing north to snort in amusement as she leads her girlfriend out onto the edge of the rink so she could hold onto the side whilst she got used to the feeling, for awhile ada clung to the side like it was a life line any time she slipped but eventually she moved away, holding onto North's hands as she slowly moved the two of them around the rink "thats it, your getting the hang of it!" North says with a proud smile when ada got confident enough to glide on her own for a few seconds, though she was soon leaning on north when she went too far forwards and almost tipped too far to catch her self.

North smiled at her gently and without thinking ada leaned forwards and kissed her gently, completly forgetting where they were as they held each other up. Only pulling away when gavin let out a whoop as he passed them, north rolled her eyes at him when they saw him doing the exact same thing not even 10 minutes later to nines, though ada distracted her by taking off across the rink far more confident as she managed to do a few rounds, before grabbing onto north as she went past trying to figure out how to slow down as she'd some how gathered alot of speed in just a few laps.

North was sent flying across the ice, though she stopped the both of them just before they crashed into a barrier "that was so much fun!" Ada yells before giggling uncontrollably which causes north to smile at her fondly. They spend hours skating together and alone, at one point north has to stand to the side as Ada, nines and gavin try racing each other to see who's fastest not even the slightest bit suprised when it turns out that the two rk's are evenly matched, they eventally leave when they notice how dark and cold its gotten all of them heading back to north and ada's place for hot chocolate and warned thirium.

Nines turned to ada who's snuggled into North's side as she's alot warmer than her "did you have fun?" He asks as he had figured out that she hadn't known how to ice skate when she first joined them "so much fun! can we do this every year?" She responds looking both curious and excited, causing the others to chuckle quietly before agreeing "sounds like a plan" gavin says with a smile on his face. They talked for a few more hours before their friends left with an air of excitement still around them, ada falling asleep in norths arms not long after.


End file.
